There are numerous solar cells available on the market generally made of a solid layer of silicon concealing a conductive coil. Those panels or plates must be put in a fixed position like a window. The present invention introduces a plastic flexible material from the conducting polymer family which is used as a coating for carbon or magnesium fiber. This will produce a solar radiant absorbing thread. The thread can be fed through a conventional knitting machine. The garment produced is a light weight skin which can be used for sails or outlining for zepplins, gliders and aeroplanes. The benefit obtained is solar energy collected during flight where the skin converts solar energy into electricity used to assist the propulsion system of the vehicle. There is a wide range of use for such a material particularly in the aerodynamic industry. Therefore, the inventor designed an aeroplane most suitable for this material. It is a light weight plane like a glider, equipped with a light weight engine which is activated through electrical impulses. This combination would allow the plane to cover great distances without refueling.